


Lemons and Limes

by Tiffie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV, Action, Adventure, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, I'm still kinda new to writing, Kanses, Mid Season 8, Movie Nights, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Upstate New York, cursing, please go easy on me, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffie/pseuds/Tiffie
Summary: Y/N and her twin sister, Ashley, bonded for some unknown reason, lived the normal hunting life until two tall men and an angel comes along turning their life upside down.I'm bad at summaries, I apologized. It's worth the read, I promise :)**THERE ARE NO TRIGGER WARNINGS, TAKE THIS AS YOUR WARNING**





	1. Chapter 1

You took a sip of your favorite chestnut espresso looking around the half empty diner. The light shower of rain pattered on the windows through the late night sky. An old couple was sitting and holding each other’s hands. You smiled as they laughed with each other’s company. There was a small jukebox next to the old couple playing classic rock, to which you favored.

Ashley clapped her hands, trying to wake you up. “Y/N, snap out of it! I swear, don’t make me pour this coffee on you.” You looked up from your gaze.

“Oh, what’s happening?” You sighed. The girl in front of you sassing you looked exactly like you, yet different. Her y/h/c hair was straight and up to her jaw, while yours was long and wavy with Iridescent Electric Blue streaks. Your makeup was light, putting little to none on while Ashley wore mascara and lipstick. Not that you mind, you always find yourself using her makeup when you go out.

She smirked, “Which hottie from college were you thinking about? I bet it was Drake.” You rolled your eyes as she threw a wink. Drake was the only boy you've ever dated. You knew this life didn't allow you to date.

“I wasn’t thinking about any boy, we don’t really live a life fit for a boyfriend anymore.” You took another sip of your espresso while Ashley scrolled through her phone.

You cleared your throat, “So, any sort of case? Or are we going to sit here with our thumbs up our ass?”

“Everything seems to be taken care of for now, we’ll check back in the morning.” She said without looking up from her phone.

You looked around the dim diner once again. It was the first time going to this place,  considering it was only a 10 minute drive from your deserted house was insane how you’ve never been here. You listened to the music, smiling at the song.

_'Cause the walls start shaking, the Earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching, and we were making it_

_And you shook me all night long_

_Yeah, you shook me all night long_

When you and your twin were growing up and learning to hunt, your mother played this song every time before a witch hunt. It was traditional.

You looked at the clock

_11:34_

“Let’s get going Ashie, it’s nearly midnight.” You said, groggily sitting up and pulling Ashley.

She yawned, “Agh, fine.”

You set down a ten dollar bill to pay for you and your sister. You followed your sister to the door which then she made her way to your dark red ‘72 Buick Riviera. You drove your car back to your small house on the outskirts of town. Even upstate New York could be crowded so it was nice to have privacy.

“I’m going straight to bed, wow! That hunt took a lot out of me.” Ashley yawned, stumbling up the stairs to her room.

“Night Ashie, sleep well.” You yawned, slipping into the bathroom. You slipped off your leather jacket revealing your somewhat bloody flannel. You took off your clothes and looked at a rune carved into the top of your left chest. It wasn’t anything you haven’t seen before, Ash had the same mark carved on her right chest. You sighed, remembering the first day you finally noticed it.

*

_It was a beautiful day, your mother had taken you to the beach. The blazing sun felt great against your skin as you sat down, making a sand castle. You were only 6 years old, the thought of making a castle out of sand sounded like rocket science to you. Ash walked over, setting a bucket of wet sand on the ground. You and Ash were wearing matching bathing suits, yours in blue while Ash’s was pink._

_“I got teh sand Y/N/N! Let’s make teh castle!” Ash giggled as you leaned over to grab the sand. You grab the sand, only to a crazy looking mark on her top right chest. It looked exactly like yours._

_You gasped “Ashie, you have teh weird mark too?!” You curiously asked dropping the sand bucket._

_“Noo! Why did you drop the bucket of sand!” Ash said, picking up the sand trying her best to put it back in the bucket._

_You slapped her shoulder, “Ashie, why do we have this weird mark thing on us! It’s weird…” your voice trailed off as your mother, Nicoletta, approached. You stood up, hugging her leg._

_She smiled, lifting you and Ash up, “How are my favorite daughters doing?!”_

_Ash giggled, “We’re your only daughters, don’t be silly mommy!” You soon remembered about the weird marks._

_“Mommy! Why do me and Ashie have this stupid mark on us?!” breaking the laughter, Nicoletta looked at you confused._

_“What do you mean baby girl?” She set both of you down._

_“This thingy, me and Ashie have it!” You moved your wet y/h/c locks and showed her the mark._

_“Sweetheart, that’s probably a temporary tattoo you got when you were at your aunt Vivi’s” your mom said, smiling._

_“Let’s go home, it’s almost 6! We still have to get dinner!” Your mother said, smiling and taking both of your hands._

*

Honestly, you didn't know what to expect when you asked that question. Hell, you still don't know what to expect after that. Ignoring it was and is much easier than waiting for it to destroy your life.

You brought yourself out of your trance, turning away from the mirror. You stepped in the shower, lathering yourself in your strawberry body wash. Running the hot water through the knots formed in your muscles from the day and the soap suds. Starting to feel even more tired, you stepped out, wrapping yourself in your white fluffy towel.

You walked upstairs, skipping a bra and wore a light gray Victoria Secret’s shirt as well as matching shorts. You soon gazed off into sleep, feeling a slight burn coming from the top left part of your chest.


	2. Chapter 2

*

_You opened your y/e/c eyes slowly, looking up to a bright blue ceiling. You sat up on the bed that felt heavenly. You looked around the beautiful room hesitantly. The walls were painted a light cream and many paintings of old biblical figures decorated the walls. The antique wooden couches were surrounding a small table, on top of the small table sat beer in an ice box as well as a plate of y/f/f._

_"Where the hell am I...?" you mumbled to yourself reaching for a beer. You read the label then twisted the cap, taking a small sip. The bitterness filled your throat, soon waiting to welcome the familiar feeling. You turned, expected someone to be there waiting for you._

_You sighed, sitting down in your chair. "This is one weird ass dream, whatever I guess."_

_You heard footsteps coming from behind you, you turned around but nobody was there. You set your beer down, reaching into your boot for your dagger._

_"You soon shall not be confused anymore Y/N, everything will come to place." a manly voice whispered in your ear sending shivers down your back. You turned around, only to be awaken._

*

Your head shot up, beads of sweat dripping from your forehead and onto your hot body. "Damnit!" You said, slamming your hands on the bed. You glanced over at your alarm clock.

_6:23_

_'I should probably take a shower.'_

You sighed, tugging the sheets off your sweaty body. You set your feet down on the cold cherry hardwood floor, your room was painted a light blue with a dark brown furniture set. You made your way to the hallway, past Ash's room to the shared bathroom. The bathroom was a light gray theme, with light gray tiles and light oak wood flooring. The cabinets were black with a marble countertop. You slipped out of your sweaty clothing and turned the water on, quickly scrubbing your body with the same strawberry wash. You grabbed your pomegranate shampoo and washed your hair scrubbing your scalp. You stepped out grabbing a light pink towel, running to your room and shutting the door.

You stood in front of your mirror, tracing the mark on your chest.

' _You soon shall not be confused anymore Y/N, everything will come to place.'_

Those words stuck with you for a bit. ' _Was it really a dream? Maybe it was the works of angels? No, don't be silly, angels aren't real.'_

You shook off those feelings, opening your drawer looking for something to wear. You decided on a matching black bra and panties combo, a red and blue flannel with a pair of black jeggings and boots. You stepped downstairs, walking towards your kitchen pouring a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sleepyhead! I found us a case." Ash said, sipping at her coffee staring at her laptop.

You took a seat next to her, setting your coffee down. "What's it about?" 

"In Iowa, a girl was found dead in her house." Ash turned her laptop towards you.

You shrugged, "What's the big deal? People die all the time, maybe a crazy boyfriend?" 

"I don't think a boyfriend would drain the blood from her body." Ash closed the laptop.

You took a long gulp of your coffee "Well, let's get going. we have a 14-hour drive ahead of us, meet back down in an hour." You set your coffee cup in the sink to soak and went up the stairs. You picked up your light blue duffel and started packing. You packed your FBI outfit, pajamas, and two pairs of extra clothing just in case. You set a bottle of Strawberry Pomegranate perfume, deodorant, three pads (' _just in case_ _, I don't know when I get that shit'_ ), your laptop with the charger, phone charger and deep red lipstick. You grabbed your phone checking the time.

_'Oh, we have 20 minutes.'_

You set your usual dagger in your boot and checked your phone, keeping yourself distracted. Fifteen minutes later, you set down the phone grabbing your duffel and walking downstairs. You opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of water and heard footsteps coming down.

Ash grabbed a bag of chips from atop of the table, "You'll drive the first half, I'll drive the second." She grabbed the keys from the coffee table and threw it your way. You caught them and took your bag towards your '72 Riviera. You opened and set your duffel in the back seat, Ash doing the same. You started your car, soon backing out of the driveway.

You caught them and took your bag towards your '72 Riviera. You opened and set your duffel in the back seat, Ash doing the same. You started your car, soon backing out of the driveway.

*

You felt a shake, soon opening your eyes to meet Ash's. "We're here sleepyhead, get the bags and I'll get us a room." She smiled knowing she doesn't have to get the bags. You groaned, soon picking up both heavy duffels heading towards the door.

"Thank you!" Ash said giving the lonely receptionist a flirty smile. 

You groaned, "Ashie, will you stop and help me here?" 

"Our room is just a couple feet away, stop being lazy." Ash giggled, guiding you to the room.

You followed, waiting for Ash to open the room. "What the hell- did you bring your curler?!" 

"Obviously not! I brought my hair dryer, there's a difference!" Ash said acting like that'll make a difference. She opened the door to a dark tan room. The room had oak wood furniture, a coffee table, a couch, a television as well as a fridge. You set down the bags down on the couch and collapsed into the bed.

Ash signed, "Er- we'll visit the station later I guess." 

"Mhmmm..." was all you could say before you welcomed sleep.

*

"Agents Lily Way and Rose Way, we're here to investigate the murder of Annabel Thompson." You pulled out your fake badge, Ash following.

The sheriff shook your hand, "Sheriff Darius, good to meet you, agents." He shook Ash's hand.

 "Follow me, but why are you here following up on the killing?" He questioned.

"We have evidence to believe it was a part of a strong if murders," Ash said, reassuring. The sheriff led you to his large office, you sat in a chair waiting for the files. You soon heard a voice outside of the office.

"Agents DeYoung and McKagan..." 

_Oh fuck._

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was wanting to get this chapter out before I go to bed!  
> And yes, Y/N & Ash's agent names are references to My Chemical Romance (Gerald Way), don't judge me.


	3. Chapter 3

*

"Agents DeYoung and McKagan..." You heard a manly voice assertively greeting a cop.

_'Oh fuck.'_

The sheriff glanced outside, "Wow, this must be a pretty big string for the FBI having to send backup." 

You hesitated, "Oh... yes it is. It is a part of the big import of drugs into the country." 

"Um, yeah! Drugs a-and um... Trump." Ash stuttered out. Just when the sheriff was about to question her, two men walked in. You looked up, catching eyes with a pair of vibrant green eyes. His short dirty blonde hair was styled professionally matching his FBI threads, his sharp jaw complimented his pair of pink tinted luscious lips. Even through the get up, you could tell he was ripped. The way his chest moved when he breathes, the slight tightness of the sleeve-  

_'Damnit Y/N! You're staring!'_

The other one had bright hazel eyes with soft brown hair that draped slightly below his ears. He was taller than the other one but just as built. "Agents...?" he said, gesturing to the sheriff. 

"Good morning agents, you should know agents Lily and Rose Way." The sheriff gestured to two chairs. They both sat down on the two chairs behind you and Ash. 

The sheriff cleared his throat, "Well since this is way out of my pay grade I will leave you four to it." He pulled out the case file, handed it to you and walked out. You opened it up, eyes widening at the sight. Her blood was drained completely, you could see her bones, her eyes sat there limp. 

You turned your head, handing Ash the file. "God damn, you're doing the morgue." She opened the file, skimming through the pictures.

"Well, the killer must b-" Ash was cut off.

Agent DeYoung grabbed the file and you turned your head to look at both of them, "Are you sure you're FBI? Let me see your badges."  

You widened your eyes, "Who ar-" he cut you off.

"What kind of FBI would have blue streaks in their hair?" He crossed his arms.

"Well I-"

"And isn't it suspicious both of you are sisters?"

"Excu-

"And why are you following a 'string of murders' when a body was drained?"

Ash frowned, "Maybe you should shut your-" interrupted by Agent McKagen.

Agent McKagen smirked, "Or maybe you're hunters?"

You stood up, snatching the file, "You know what?! Maybe we are hunters, what's wrong with it?! Now, are you going to fuck with us more or leave us alone? This is our hunt, you could take your 80's band names and rock out of this building." You all but screamed at them.

DeYoung raised both his hands up, hiding a laugh behind his perfect lips. "Alright alright, maybe then we could both work this hunt if you're fine with it." 

" _ **NO**_! This is our hunt, you could go do a salt n' burn for all I give a shit." You slammed your fist on the chair.

DeYoung sighed, "Fine, let's go Sammy." They both got up from their seats, exiting the room and closing the door. You huffed and grabbed the case file.

Ash sighed, "A little harsh, don't ya think Y/N/N?"

_'No, I need to get my mind off of that damn dream.'_

You rolled your eyes, "Those sobs deserved it, this is our case and I'll be damned if I wasted 14 hours worth of gas. Let's just stop talking about it, okay?"

"Still, that was really rude. Are you okay?" She gave you puppy eyes, you could never figure out how the hell she did them.

You groaned, "I'm fine, I promise. I'm going down to speak to the family, you go to the morgue?"

She crossed her arms and let out another sigh, "Fine, but when we finish this case we're going to talk."

_'Thank the lord she let it go'_

*

You click on the cameras you hacked into from the police base, waiting to see the vampire or vampires. Your trip to the family wasn't exactly helpful, no enemies, the girl was an absolute prude, her financial state was perfect. You groaned, waiting to see the potential monster. A man who looked awfully like the sheriff approached the house, taking out a pair of keys The camera fuzzed, distorting the video and shutting off the audio, but through the distortion, you swore you could've seen a pair of black eyes.

_'Oh fuck, this isn't a vampire..._

_this is a demon.'_

As soon as you closed your laptop, Ash walked in holding a stack of paper. She set it down on the desk, "The body was completely drained of blood, there was signs of resistance as well as some bruises."

You took a sip of your water, "This isn't a vampire, this is a demon." you repeated the words from your head, she looked at you confused.

"Are you sure about that, Y/N? Why would a demon want blood?" She took a seat beside you.

You reached in your duffel, pulling out your angel blade and set it in your boots, "Well, this isn't just regular blood, this is virgin blood. Whichever demon it is must be wanting to do a ritual." "Check it out." You reopened your laptop, replaying the clip, she groaned. "Doesn't he look familiar, like the sheriff?" you gestured to his outfit and pair of keys.

"Son of a bitch, we need to find him before anything happens," Ash said with concern in her voice. She grabbed her duffel to change quickly, while you ran downstairs to start the car. You grabbed your pistol and patted your boot to make sure you had your angel blade, then grabbed a flask of holy water. Ash opened the door wearing an outfit similar to yours, only with her hair down instead of up and a red and black flannel instead of blue and black. You ran down the stairs, opened the car door and hopped in. Ashley did the same and you started the car, going straight to the precinct.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
